User talk:Bridal Shotacon
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The justiceworld Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Favourites Under Girls dresses Do you have a video? Hey I was just wondering through my ipad looking up elyon brown until I found her on this wikia and I went to some characters but the ones I read look more like a non fanfic but don't get me wrong its fine but then I found your talk page and I think I got the whole rule about no comments you know like the mean kind of comment thrn I saw your favorite wiki site's and the one thing got my attention was you like the legends of the multi universe and I thought that is so cool because I thought it was the best story it had great character development, great music, and great all of it was great and I finally found someone likes it to, sorry I got to excited, but anyway I think you're photo looks good it looks like its from an anime show if it is tell me where its from and ill look it up, and ok I'm also on this wikia called Disney War wiki it talks about the theorys about the characters and heroes being led by the high council of heroes but the villains are being led by devils and especially chernabog, I'm sorry I'm just getting to tell you who i am ok my name is Cory and I'm from ohio but that's all I will tell you let me know of your response to those and let me know if I should be welcome hear